


His Sweet Ball Of Sunshine

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Flustered Seung Gil, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pole Dancing, kink talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Seung-gil adored his boyfriend, his sweet ball of sunshine.And than Yuuri Katsuki popped his bubble and reveal just how naughty his boyfriend can get.





	His Sweet Ball Of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This small drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/161310072090/ooh-that-last-anon-prompt-of-secrets-was-so-good)

“How long have you two been dating?”

Seung-gil glanced up from his drink to see Yuuri standing in front of him.

“Pardon?” he enquired.

“Phichit and you, how long?” Yuuri questioned, a serious look on his face. Seung-gil knew just how important Yuuri was to Phichit - his sweet, over-the-top boyfriend - and knew that if Yuuri didn’t approve, it could ruin his relationship.

“About eight months,” he replied hesitantly.

“Eight months? Long distance?” Yuuri questioned, causing him to nod his head slowly.

“It doesn’t feel like long distance,” he mumbled, more to himself than to Yuuri. There was only a two-hour time difference between Thailand and Korea, so they spoke often or as much as they could between practice. They also always made time to facetimed each other at night. Seung-gil hated to admit it but he often drifted off to sleep listening to Phichit rattle off about his day with three adorable hamsters climbing all over him.

“Do you know Phichit can pole dance?”

Seung-gil stared at Yuuri in surprised as the older man smirked at him.

“Yeah, and he is very good at it. He also has a thing for wearing lingerie and dominating people,” Yuuri continued. Seung-gil felt his face heat up at the mental image of Phichit dominating him in lingerie.

“YUURI!” A voice shouted out from behind them before he felt someone grab his arm, “What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Yuuri said while smiling at Phichit with an innocent smile on his face.

“I’m sorry, wǎan jai, I didn’t mean to leave you alone with the big meanie,” Phichit said while leaning up to press a kiss against his cheek.

“Hey!” Yuuri whined, clearly a little upset by being called a meanie.

Seung-gil took a shaky breath, still unable to forget the mental image of Phichit in lingerie towering over him.

“Wǎan jai?” Phichit said, tugging on his arm until he glanced down at the man. “You okay?”

“Neoneun nae jug-eum ilse, chagiya,” he said while pressing a quick kiss to Phichit’s forhead.

“What did you do?” Phichit asked Yuuri again while holding onto him tighter.

“Nothing!” Yuuri said while holding his hands up.

“Lies!” Phichit huffed.

“I think I need a drink,” he mumbled while slowly tugging Phichit away from his best friend. He needed some time to process before he told his boyfriend about the little secret that had been revealed to him.

And he really hoped that Yuuri hadn’t been lying, because he loved his sweet ball of sunshine but the thought of sweet Phichit dominating him in lingerie, made his knees weak.

“Salanghae,” he mumbled while pressing a proper kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“I don’t know that one,” Phichit hummed while kissing him back.

Seung-gil told himself that he would hold onto the little secret Yuuri had told him, at least until their first-year anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> Rough translation:  
> Neoneun nae jug-eum ilse, chagiya = You will be the death of me, darling  
> Salanghae = I love you


End file.
